Vis á Vis
by FragilePuzzle
Summary: AU. Near is the latest L, and his young, number-one successor -- Mello -- is always...distracting him. Needless to say, the adorable boy isn't easy to ignore, and when Near finds a chance, he's not going to give it up. Adult!Near x child!Mello, lemon.


**A/N: **Three things about this story:

1—It is actually a request for my friend Toki. Hope you like, dear~!

2—NEAR IS SEME. It's pretty much an AU where Near is L and Mello is Near's number-one successor. Near is older than Mello. By quite a lot. Therefore making it _**SHOTA.**_

3—Mello has a CUTE LITTLE PREPUBESCENT BOY VOICE. Not his gross 'I'm-a-pro-wrestler-stuck-in-a-ten-year-old-boy's-body' voice. That's okay when he's older. But it's just supposed to be cute and innocent in this. The voice of a shota, if you will c:

* * *

"I need to speak with Mello privately in my office for a moment."

The blonde boy looked up from where he sat on the couch next to his redheaded best friend Matt, seeing his biggest nemesis there. It was…_N_. Only, they were really supposed to call him _L_ for whatever reason. He wasn't L. Even though Mello was quite young, only the tender age of eleven, he still remembered L. The real L was nothing like Near…well…only just a little bit. But they looked a lot different, that was for sure. Near was about the same height as the old L, but his face was much more chiseled and older-looking. He had gray eyes that seemed to pierce into everything they saw—Mello had seen pictures of Near when they were the same age, and Near certainly looked a lot cuter and a lot less scary when he was younger.

Now Near was just tall, pale, and lanky. His hair was longer than it had been in the picture, and it was always in messy, loose curls around his face. Mello just wanted to brush them, or cut them, or something. He didn't understand why Near didn't take more pride in his appearance—and he wore those same stupid, white pajamas every day. And he still played with finger puppets, even though he once told Mello that they were only for cases. The small blonde definitely didn't believe him.

"Now, please."

Huffing softly, Mello stood off of the couch, crossing his arms and walking over to where the man stood, being led back into his office a moment later. Near sat down in the chair behind his desk before speaking.

"Mello wishes to be L, correct?" he asked, pulling his leg to his chest.

"Yeah, and I'm going to be L."

"I believe I have found a way to judge Mello's chances of becoming L with three mere tasks," Near suddenly said, looking at Mello with serious eyes, his lips parting slightly as he began to speak again. "Is he up for the challenge? We may do them now. In fact, please. We will start them, if Mello accepts."

"Let's do it," grinned the small boy, fists clenching in excitement, ready to prove to Near just how great he was, eager to dive headfirst into this new game.

"I suppose we will start with the simplest of tasks first—Mello must go get the chocolate sauce out of the kitchen, but he must bring it back unopened, no matter how much he wants some," said Near, yanking on a curl, his gray eyes piercing into Mello's own, sapphire-blue ones. "It should not be hard to obtain. Please return within five minutes, or Mello is forfeit."

Before Near could add something, he was interrupted by the door of his office slamming shut behind Mello, the blonde having already taken off. Sighing softly, Near barely had time to open another word document on his laptop before Mello was back, slamming the bottle of chocolate sauce down on his desk, eyeing it hungrily and panting.

"Was I fast enough?" he asked worriedly, as though he was concerned he was disqualified because he took too long. Near only nodded, turning back towards him.

"Now, Mello has done a very good job," murmured Near, still sitting in his signature position with a leg pulled to his knee, his finger entangled in a knot of curls. "I have decided what he should do next."

"What?" asked the blonde boy, a spark of excitement in his eyes—he had to beat whatever challenge the older man gave him…he just _had_ to, he was going to prove to Near that he was better. "Give me anything, and I can do it, I bet!"

"Mello needs to sneak into Linda's room and steal a pair of her panties," Near said, his voice as monotone as ever. The expression on his face looked like he asked Mello something as simple as taking a tissue out of the Kleenex box in the common room, but judging by the look on the blonde's face, it was obviously much more embarrassing and difficult than that.

"B-but I can't do that!" he stuttered, his face slowly flushing red as much of the blood in his body rose to his cheeks. "T-they're _Linda's_ panties! And besides, they're _girl_ panties! What do you want me to do with _girl_ panties?!"

"It is simply a test of Mello's intelligence as my number one successor. Sometimes, there will be things that one does not want to do—even something Mello might consider 'gross' or 'morally wrong'…but that is what this test is for. I will not tell Mello what to do, but he should consider the position he hopes to acquire before deciding whether or not he wants to deny this challenge."

Mello remained silent for a minute, his blue eyes flickering slightly. He opened his mouth, and then closed it again, some of the flush disappearing off of his face.

"I-I'll do it…I'll go get them…r-right now…!"

Near only nodded, turning back to the pure white laptop that rested on the desk. He heard footsteps as the small boy ran out of the room, and it was only after he made sure that the blonde was gone before he allowed a small smile to tug at the corner of his lips. Mello was always so eager to prove himself. He didn't even realize Near's..._intentions_. Though the older man felt slightly bad about making the younger blonde do these sorts of things without really having any intention of measuring him up to L, or even himself, for that matter--he just...it was so hard to pass up the temptation. Even when Near thought he had control over his emotions, it seemed as though it all went down the tubes with just a single glance from the small boy. He wanted Mello. No matter how wrong, or pedophilic that may seem. Near was never one for following the rules, anyhow.

---x---

The small blonde boy thudded down the corridors and up the stairs to the third floor, which was the girls bedrooms were located. It was only then that he finally slowed to tiptoe, biting down on his lower lip to keep himself from squeaking in nervousness, excitement, or a combination of both. He could feel his heart racing; absolutely pounding against his ribcage. He remembered where Linda's room was—he had been there once before when he was looking for the girl to torment. He was also sent to detention for coming up on to the girls floor.

'_Gotta do it…'_ he thought to himself, taking a deep breath before running as fast as he could to Linda's room, his socked feet quietly padding against the carpeted floor. He was almost there when he heard a few voices. None of them were Linda's, at least, not of the ones that had spoken yet, but he would still get in serious trouble for coming up here. He forced himself to run faster, small fingers wrapping around the doorknob and tugging on it as soon as he reached the small, pigtailed girl's room.

Mello managed to get in as soon as he heard the voices turn down the long corridor he had just been walking in, and he turned around, observing the room. It was pretty much the same as the room he and Matt shared, but there were less pictures of videogame girls in binikis, and more pictures of boy bands and pink…unicorns?

The blonde boy didn't really care as he ran over to her dresser, flinging open the top drawer before he tried opening any other. And there they were—the whole dresser drawer was filled with panties and undershirts and socks. He had hit the jackpot on the first try.

Blue eyes frantically scanning the mess, he saw a pair that stuck out to him in particular—they were a cotton candy pink with small, light blue stripes on, and for some reason, he felt compelled to take those. He nearly thought of trying them on, but that thought was shoved out of his head before his hand even got near the waistband of his pants. Now he had to get the undergarments back to Near without being caught. Mello's heart was still racing as he took a deep breath, peeking out through the crack in the door he had opened slightly. Seeing nobody, he raced down the hallway, panties still clutched tightly in his hand…he was almost there…

The blonde suddenly turned to look behind him, running around the corner of the corridor with a lone door in it. Before he could even say 'ow,' he was slamming into the hardwood floor, the stun causing him to loosen his grip on the girl's panties and allow them to fall out of his hand.

"Jeez, Mels, I'm really sorry!" Matt said, holding a hand to his own head, offering another hand to the blonde who was now lying on the floor. "I was just waiting for you 'cause I thought we were gonna hang out today, and—are those _panties_?"

Mello opened his eyes, looking over to where Matt was obviously staring, a bit of a teenage boy's lust in his eyes. However, before the redhead could do or say anything, Mello snatched up the panties, stood up, and ran past Matt with a quick 'gotta go!'

Opening the door to Near's office and slamming it behind him, his chest heaving with his uneven breath, Mello held up the panties that were now firmly clutched in his hand with a triumphant look on his face. Near tugged his eyes away from the computer screen once again, allowing them to fall on the blonde, seeing the victory in his eyes. A small smile crossed his face as he stood and walked over to the small boy, taking the panties out of his hand, beginning to examine them. They were quite cute…cotton candy pink and light, bubblegum blue.

"Very well, Mello…now, I have one more assignment for Mello, if he does not mind."

"Lemme at it," he grinned, his adrenaline pumping through his veins, his eyes glinting with the childish notion of success.

"Please adorn these."

Near then handed the panties back to Mello, and a bright red blush spilled over his cheeks once again, his eyes widening more in embarrassment than success. As he looked back up to Near, he saw no trace of emotion on his blank face, only waiting, expectant eyes.

"Will you…turn around so I can get changed? And while you're at it, tell me what t-this has to do with being L!" he managed to stutter, not wanting to lose the challenge now. Not to mention that he didn't want to lose to Near in _that_ department as well. He had seen the older man in the shower once—

—and don't get the blonde boy wrong, he was _not_ following him _at all._ He just happened to stumble into one of the curtained showers when he just happened to know that Near was going to take a shower, and he just happened to peek through the tiny crack in between the curtain and the tile wall—because he just happened to know that Near always used the plain pubic showers and wouldn't bother hiding himself in one of the private ones. And then he just happened to see Near's perfectly lean and toned body, and his eyes just happened to linger on his manhood for long enough to see how _large_ it was. That was all. It was a total accident.

"Turn around!" he asked again, his voice a bit firmer this time, lips curling into a small pout. "I don't want you to see me changing—"

"There is no need to be shy," murmured the older man, cocking his head slightly. "But if Mello insists. All Mello needs to do is remove his pants and put the panties on. I would appreciate it if Mello would not put his pants back on."

Mello flushed, but somewhere in the pit of his stomach, he loved the attention he was receiving from Near. So he nodded slowly, gesturing for Near to turn around as he unfastened the button on his pants and tugged down the zipper, allowing the black material to fall on to the floor. He stepped out of it, tugging his ankle free as it became trapped in the leg of the jeans, slipping off his cotton underwear and dropping them on the floor as well. Now he was completely bare, spare his normal, black, long-sleeved shirt that allowed his groin to peek out from underneath the hem slightly. Another red hue dominated his face as he tugged the panties up around his legs, allowing the waistband to come and fall on his hips.

"I'm done," he said softly, tugging his shirt down just a bit, slightly humiliated. "You can turn around now…and what does this have to do with being L, huh?"

Near turned around, not answering the small boy yet, doing nothing but prying his hands from where they held the hem of his shirt and lifting the black material slightly. He was able to control his expression for the most part, but when he saw Mello's small bulge under the cotton material, he couldn't help it as half the body in his body either rushed to his face or his groin.

"Would Mello please fetch the chocolate sauce off of my desk?" asked the white-haired man, standing up back to his full height, twirling a lock of hair around his finger. His voice was still as monotone as he could manage to make it, but it was obvious he was slightly affected. Obvious to both of them. The thought that he could affect Near, the great _N_, the _legendary supergenius_…it sent shivers of contentment up Mello's petite spine.

The blonde boy grabbed the bottle of chocolate sauce off of Near's desk, looking at it with hungry eyes, licking his lips as he tugged off the plastic cap. Dropping it on the floor with no regard to where it fell, he was about to greedily squirt the sauce on to his fingers when it was plucked from his grasp by Near. The older man was smiling slightly, just the tiniest of grins causing the edges of his lips to curve, but he wouldn't give the small boy back the sweet.

"Please be patient…I am sure that Mello will be able to have some momentarily…it is part of becoming L…Mello must be able to resist temptation…"

With that, Near squirted some of the chocolate sauce on to the tips of his index and middle fingers, gently rubbing the sweetness across his tongue. Nodding in appreciation, he repeated the process, dripping a small bit of sauce on to both of those digits once again. This time, however, he did not bring them to his own lips, but to Mello's.

"Go ahead," he said softly, seeing the way the small boy was eyeing the chocolaty treat. He had to restrain a small groan of satisfaction as he watched the small boy's tongue dart out of his mouth and begin to lap at the sticky liquid, and after just a moment of tasting, he took both of Near's fingers into his hot mouth and began to viciously suck. The white-haired man could feel his small tongue dart in between the digits, his perfectly white teeth occasionally dragging against the skin that covered his fingers.

When Mello decided there was no more chocolate that could be licked and sucked off, he opened his mouth and allowed Near to pull his fingers out, the digits being continued to his petite lips by a few webs of saliva.

"Would Mello…like some more?" Near suggested, drizzling a bit more over his fingers, feeling the blonde's small hands grip on to his wrist to prevent him from pulling his hand away as he began to suck at the digits once again. The white-haired man could feel himself growing slightly hard as he watched the blonde's lips curve into a smirk, even around his fingers.

Suddenly, the blonde snatched the chocolate syrup from the man's free hand, the one not coated in a layer of his saliva, pulling away triumphantly. He brought the dispensing end of the bottle to his lips, squirting some in his mouth, the tiniest bit of chocolate sauce mingled with spit staining his innocent lips. Or not-so-innocent; Near was in no position to tell at the moment. However, as the small boy let out a moan of contentment, the older of the two just couldn't keep himself away from his adorable successor.

He took the chocolate bottle away once again, a small bit of the sauce dripping down the brown container and on to his pure white pajamas, but he was in no mind to notice as he brought his lips to Mello's, the small boy letting out a squeak of surprise. His lips tasted of pure chocolate, the sugary sweetness flooding into Near's mouth as he slipped his tongue past the blonde's lips, beginning to more fiercely work them against each other as he felt the small boy's legs shake.

"N-Near, what are you doing?!" he asked, pulling away and wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve, looking at Near with eyes that could either large with curiosity, surprise, or lust—possibly a mixture of all three.

"I was kissing Mello," stated Near, his voice slightly husky and lower than normal as he dripped a bit more of the chocolate sauce on to his fingers, tracing small hearts over the boy's cheek before leaning down and licking them off with the tip of his tongue. He could feel Mello shiver underneath him, the small boy making no move to try and escape his touches, so he continued.

Tracing his tongue down the side of the boy's warm cheek, he ran a finger up his neck, lifting his chin and allowing himself more room to make Mello his own. Softly, trying to be as gentle as possible, the tall man bent down and picked Mello up, feeling the blonde boy wrap his legs around his torso, clinging to him and whimpering delicately as Near began to kiss his neck. Near began to make his way back towards his bedroom, which was a private room off towards the side of his office; the bottle of chocolate sauce still clenched in his hand.

As his lips found the most sensitive spot on the small boy's neck, his hand found the doorknob to the bedroom, turning it and walking in. Smirking against his soft, untouched skin, Near nipped at Mello's neck softly as he shut the door behind the two of them, thumb clicking the simple lock into place.

"O-ow…ah…" whined the blonde, feeling Near begin to use a slight bit of teeth again, his blue eyes slipping closed as he wrapped his legs tighter around the man's torso, his arms tighter around his neck. It hurt, but it felt good at the same time…it definitely didn't feel like anything else he had ever experienced, that was for sure.

Before he knew it, Mello was being laid back against the soft, white comforter and pillows that adorned Near's bed. The small boy was surprised—he expected Near to have a dingy and plain bed, but this bed was soft, warm, and inviting. However, he didn't have much time to think about the bed before he felt the older man above him, pressing their bodies against each other.

"M-mnn…" he whimpered softly, his arms wrapping around Near's thin neck as he felt the older man bring his lips to his neck again, gently running his tongue along the tendons there, leaving small trails of warm saliva in his wake. Pressing his lips against the boy's neck, he kissed his way down to the small place where his shoulder and neck connected, deciding that he wanted to leave his mark there. He attached his lips, trying to be gentle about it as he ran a hand down the smaller boy's cheek—Near suddenly bit down, breaking a few blood vessels, beginning to suck a moment later to bring the red liquid to the surface.

"N-ngh!" Mello cried, his toes curling and clenching the sheets as his hands gripped at the older man's white curls. It hurt for a moment, but then it began to feel good, Near's sucking becoming somewhat less harsh as he saw the purple mark he had made. However, as the blonde suddenly allowed an image to pop into his head…one that probably shouldn't have been there, he felt a small tingling and then a tightening in the pit of his stomach. The tingling, however, seemed to crawl down to his groin, and the small boy then felt a warmth in between his legs, one he had never felt before. Like the bite, it was both slightly painful and pleasurable.

Suddenly gasping, his eyes widening, Mello felt Near's hand slip in between his thin legs and cup him, the palm of his hand gently rubbing against his erection. The smaller boy had never felt something so pleasurable, the feeling causing him to arch his back to try and get into more contact with the older man's hand. A thin layer of sweat coated his petite body as he bit down on his lip, the sudden need for air causing him to part his lips and gasp; a small gasp of Near's name.

"N-Near…a-aaah…ah…hah…"

Near could feel his groin tightening as his hand became slightly damp with the liquid seeping through Linda's panties, the small boy already leaking quite a bit of precum. He leaned down, pressing their chests together as his hand continued to gently work away at the blonde's manhood, softly connecting their lips and allowing Mello to moan into his mouth.

"M-Mnhha-ah-haa…!"

Mello suddenly moved his leg slightly, Near's erection now pressing into his thigh, the older man letting out a soft groan as well. He could feel the blonde's groin twitch at hearing this, and he felt the small boy's hand slip in between his two legs as well, wanting to feel the white-haired man for himself.

"Mmm, Mello," he breathed, his lips moving to the blonde's ear, beginning to softly nibble at the lobe as he felt the small boy rub his hand against his pajama pants. His pale hands slipped up the boy's black shirt, his fingers tracing over his stomach and chest, stopping at his pert nipples. He suddenly pulled away, breaking all contact in between the two of them, and urging the blonde to sit up. He complied, his blue eyes large with lust now, the pupils more dialated than Near had ever seen them.

The older man urged the shirt up and over Mello's head, the younger now only in the pink and blue panties, which were not doing any good to conceal his hardened length. As Near was about to lie him back down on the bed, the blonde boy stopped him; not to protest, but to begin using his small fingers to unbutton the many plastic fasteners on Near's shirt. Near allowed him to do this, helping whenever his shaky hands caused him to fumble and get stuck, enjoying the boy's curiosity.

Slowly, Near began to rub the pad of his thumb against the blonde boy's light pink nipple, causing him to forget about the last button on Near's shirt, instead part his lips and pant lightly. Near pushed the small boy back against the headboard, stripping himself of his shirt before bending down and pressing kisses to his creamy inner thighs, feeling them shiver slightly underneath the caress of his lips.

Working his way up, Near's mouth arrived at the bulge in the small boy's panties, his lips touching the wetness that suddenly became even wetter as he pressed his hot mouth against the fabric. He began to dampen the material with his saliva, sucking at the smaller boy's erection, even through the cloth. However, after a few moments, he couldn't take it anymore—he hooked his fingers underneath the bands of Mello's panties, tugging them down around his ankles, untangling them from his feet before tossing them on the floor, now free to attack the small boy's erection unhindered.

Bringing his lips back down, he took Mello's length into his mouth, beginning to suck vigorously, allowing the taste of his sweet precum to coat his tongue. The white-haired man slowly bobbed his head, running his agile tongue up and down the underside of the smaller boy's sensitive flesh, occasionally using the smallest hint of teeth, his own erection straining against his pants. As he felt small hands entangle themselves in his locks, tugging on them slightly, nails digging into his scalp as he continued to suck, Near decided that he just couldn't take it anymore. He slipped his own hand down his pants, fingers tracing the skin there before he grabbed his shaft, beginning to tug at it in rhythm.

"A-ahhhh!" Mello cried, feeling Near moan around his length, his hand free hand holding down Mello's hips to keep the small boy from trying to buck further into his mouth. "A-ah-N-Near-hah!"

With one last, long, hard moan from the older man, Mello suddenly released into Near's mouth, a helpless moan that eventually faded into a soft whimper slipping past his once-innocent lips. The feeling of Mello's seed dripping down his throat and trickling past the corner of his lips was enough to drive Near to roll his hips in time with his hand, spurting hot cum over his hand and the inside of his pants only moments later. However, he only gave a small groan of contentment, feeling a bit more of the warm liquid dripping down his hand—after a moment, he pulled his hand out of his pants, fingers absolutely _dripping_ with his own liquids.

Swallowing the sweet juice that was in his mouth, Near gave Mello a sincere smile, pressing their lips together chastely. Before he had time to dry his hand off, however, Mello grabbed on to his wrist and pulled the white-haired man's fingers to his lips, as though they were coated with the chocolate sauce from earlier. He inspected the warm liquid for a moment, some of it dripping on to his chest before he darted out his tongue, tasting a bit of it. Near raised an eyebrow, awaiting the small boy's reaction.

"It's…not as good as chocolate," he managed to breathe out, an innocent smile flickering on to his face a moment later. "Definitely not as good."

Near only smiled.

* * *

**End Note: **OHFUCK SEME NEAR I THINK I JIZZED MYSELF. H-he is so hot… ; w ; CROWcatalyst knows alllll about my love for seme Near. ; D I adore his pure sexiness. Anyways, review and tell me what you thought, yeah?

~FragilePuzzle


End file.
